Captain Jonathan Law
Jonathan Law is one of three of the main protagonist Crew of Jonathan Law. He is the captain of the Law Pirates who searches the world to find a legendary treasure lost in the creation of civilization. Captain Law is a bold and empathetic man who never refers to himself as a pirate. Although he states that he doesn't like to get involved in any life threatening conflict unrelated him, he is driven by his emotions as he cannot stand to see evil actions being ignored. Appearance Jonathan Law is a white skin human with combed brown hair. His face is cleanly shave except for goatee stubble around his lip. An eye patch covers his left eye, while his other eye is blue. He keeps his fair moderately short and combed to the side. He has a strong physique, with torture scars all over his torso and legs. A black leather tricorn hat with two large feathers sticking out of it, one red, one black, always sits on his head. Jonathan usually wears a white pirate blouse under his ink black coat, studded with leather, leather gloves, dark gray trousers and large sturdy boots. On his hips, twin scimitars are sheathed on each side and two flint lock pistols holstered on his abdomen. Personality Jonathan is a laid back man who dreams of adventure. He suffers from PTSD, an alcoholic and a wannabe womanizer. Although he shamelessly flirts around, he never tries to seduce Luna. Law likes to stay out of trouble when it doesn't involve him but on several occasions, Law has faced danger that did not concern him, solely because of an emotional scene. Captain Law is a man who is not afraid to face the world. However as a leader, he is not controlling. He lets Natalie Rose nag his ears off and does not seem to mind when his officers leave to town without telling him where they are going. History Jonathan was born in Relondor and given the name Relon at birth, same name as his father. Law's mother was a beautiful castle handmaiden who served Jonathan's father, God King Relon. He forced himself upon the willing Jennifer Law and conceived an heir. However, God King Relon had ulterior motives for his son's birth. At the age of five, Jennifer and her son were taken into a chamber where Relon and his court wizards performed a magical ritual. The young prince was chained down to an alter and Jennifer pinned down by the palace guards. Relon forcefully removed the left eye of the prince. The left eye floated above Relon's hand as it was being filled with magical energy from a mythical element called Bloodstone, along with several other components and energies.. As the child screamed in pain, Jennifer begged Relon to stop. Then Relon stabbed Jennifer Law in the heart, killing her instantly, in front of her son. The soul of Jennifer was then placed into the left eye that was transformed. The sclera turned a glowing light violet, the iris became a fluctuation of colors, always changing patterns and colors and the pupil held a golden flame inside. The young heir cried at the sight of his dead mother. His father informed him of his training and his purpose to find the Dragon's Hoard. For the next three years, Jonathan was forced to undertake teachings, rituals, and experiments that scarred him with several torture markings. Then the castle was attacked. Relon's Heir saw the souls of the dying departing from their bodies and heard the sounds of battle. He heard the sounds of metal piercing flesh and screams of pain and agony. Then, the young heir was then rescued by the dwarf Grunyer Beastbeard from his "slavery." Grunyer, along with others who wore masks and cloaks belonged to an abolitionist organization, simply known as "The North Stars." Jonathan, along with many other slaves were rescued from Castle Relon. Many of North Stars died during the raid and were significantly damaged for it.The dwarf Grunyer was the only one who noticed Jonathan's left eye and covered it so no one would see it. Once the slaves and the North Stars were out of Relon, Grunyer adopted the eight year old, after noticing a locket that the boy wore around his neck. It was a woman who looked similar to Jonathan with the engraving "Jennifer Law." Grunyer changed the name of Relon's Heir to Jonathan Law, to match the name of his mother. Grunyer Beastbeard took Jonathan to the Free Islands, in a town called Halavanna. He was to grow up as a normal human child, and because Grunyer had a close friend who retired from the North Stars living there with a boy, the same age as Jonathan. Law met Grunyer's friend, Jose Monteagudo and his son Diego Monteagudo. Slowly, Jonathan and Diego became close friends. Diego was always seen as a leader among the kids his age. When they played pirates, Diego was always the captain. In general, Diego was always popular with his peers. Then as they grew up, Jonathan and Diego vowed to find the legendary Dragon's Hoard. It was at this point, Jonathan was comfortable hearing that name and he understood that the eye his father gave him, made it so that that they could. As a child, Jonathan would take harp and singing lessons while Diego perfected the art of rhetoric. Diego was to be the captain and Jonathan to be the first mate. Fourteen years later, when Jonathan and Diego are twenty-two. The two were hired as sailors for a human merchant named Zachariah Ludvic. Jonathan and Diego needed to work to raise money for a ship and a crew. The merchant also brought his daughter on board. The girl was sixteen years old, half elven, had beautiful snow white hair, gorgeous bluish gold eyes and fair white skin. Diego teased Law not to hit on her with his "awkward wooing" as it would get them both fired. However Diego went to the elven girl. Law was jealous and went alone to play his little harp when he was not working. The elf girl approached Law, telling him that she loves the harp. Then, before Jonathan got a chance to ask her for her name, Aldrich Jayme, the Sea Emperor attacked the ship they were on. It had turned out that Zachariah Ludvic did not get permission from the Captain Jaymes and was sailing too close to his territory. Jonathan froze in fear and as cannon balls were flying, the mast was hit. It fell over and the elven girl pushed Jonathan out of the way, getting hit on the head from the falling mast. She passed out instantly. They were both knocked off the ship shortly after from cannon ball force. Jonathan carried the elven girl and looked desperately for Diego and Zachariah. They were no where to be found so Jonathan swam for miles, carrying the unconscious girl, on pure adrenaline and will, did he make it to shore. Jonathan waited for three days for any sign of Diego. Then Diego's tricorn hat with the two feathers floated to shore. It was his father's hat that he always wore. Jonathan grabbed the hat and saw a message written in blood saying "Find the Dragon's Hoard, Captain Johnny." Jonathan cursed the world and it was around this time, the elven girl was slowly waking up. When her mind was cleared up she noticed Jonathan beating his fists on a boulder. The girl ran to him with tears in here eyes, begging him to stop. She pulled out her spellbook from her bag. A white laperm cat poofed out of thin air, with the elf girl's staff and components pouch. She then cast healing magic, to fix Jonathan's bloody hands. Out of astonishment, Jonathan asked her who she was which she responded with more tears, panicking and "I don't know." Jonathan feeling bad about the situation tried to calm her down. When she was ignoring him he stepped up to go pick up Diego's hat to which the elven girl grabbed his hand and begged him not to leave. Jonathan explained that he only wanted the hat and offered to take care of her. He said that he has plans on travelling the world on a search for something. The girl brightened up and gladly accepted his offer to go with him. Then Jonathan gave her the name Luna, due to her moonlight hair. Jonathan only had enough coin to purchase two meals, two ship passes and one night at an inn. After hours of walking to the nearest town, Jonathan paid for food for Luna. Luna insisted that Jonathan shouldn't but Jonathan told her that he would be fine. He fainted shortly after and he was placed in the same bed as Luna. The next morning, Jonathan took Luna, bought her breakfast and ate on the ship that was transferring them to Halavanna. He found Grunyer crying in the tiny shack they lived in. He made a snarky comment about it and Grunyer responded to a big hug. Jonathan explained to Grunyer what happened and that he told Luna they she could stay with them. Grunyer allowed it instantly. Then Jonathan went to Jose and Claudia Monteagudo, Diego's parents and explained everything that happened. They were broken up by the fact and Jose told Jonathan to keep his hat. Shortly after, Jonathan approached Grunyer and told him that he wanted to join the North Stars and learn to fight. Grunyer understood where Jonathan was coming from and saw the fire in his eye. Jonathan trained in wielding two scimitars and the art of acrobats and parkour. Then Grunyer met an agent from the North Stars, a noble Aswainian woman named Marianna Loriot. She fed them information about Aswainian ships carrying slaves. They were reluctant at first to trust her but once they learned that the information was valid, they were trusting her more. Grunyer would sail a small schooner to sea while Jonathan used stealth to get on board and stealthily pulled out slaves from the ship, during the night. Jonathan was seen many times and many times had to fight his way out, to survive. Never once did he kill an Aswainian. One time, he met with Commodore Marcus Rose who rushed Jonathan Law and took Law's dagger to stab himself in the side. Afterwards he threw the prison key and told him where the slaves were. Many of the slaves he rescued volunteered to join Law's crew and Law accepted those who offered, forming the forty sailors.